Playtime
by Gajzla
Summary: An Hanako one shot, about a time before Yamaku.


**Playtime**

"Your turn!" I say, carefully surveying the chess board in front of me. Was that a good move?

"Hmmm," Mi's large amber eyes survey the board from her perch on the windowsill. "Knight to C5." She calls confidently.

With a big smile on my face I move her piece. _Ha, she's fallen right into my trap!_ Quickly checking to make sure she's watching, I take her knight with my queen. My heart starts to beat a little faster, I can feel victory getting closer, but I have to be careful, Mi is sneaky sometimes!

Waiting for Mi to decide her next move, I play with a strand of thread protruding from the once bright, thread bare carpet. This room isn't so bad I guess, It's better than my old one at least. But whoever stayed here last was much older than me, and they left their strange music posters on the walls when they left. _The white faced, pointy haired pop-stars are kinda creepy._

"They are just posters," Mi coos, brushing a strand of electric pink hair out of her face. "They can't hurt you."

I nod quickly, she has a point and after all anything's better than my last room, that was too cold all the time and it was the furthest away from the bathroom as well. Still, it was better than the hospital, lots better.

"Hanako, matron says it's time for a shower, you coming?" A nasally voice shakes me and Mi from our thoughts, in the doorway stands Chikako, a chubby girl who's soul pleasure in life seems to be messing with me.

Quickly pulling my nightdress down to cover my legs I shake my head. I don't want to say anything, she'll only tease me for it; I wish everyone was as easy to talk to as Mi.

"So you're just going to hide in your room and stink?" Leaning against the door frame she laughs, holding her nose between forefinger and thumb.

"She could go without a bath for a year and still smell better than you!" Mi shouts, jumping to her feet.

I feel a smile touch my lips, no matter how mean people are, Mi will stand up for me.

"Whatever loser, you're so weird it's not even funny." Disappearing from view she crashes down the corridor, like a small, podgy out of control stream train.

"Don't worry about her, she's the loser," my best friend says, bouncing onto my bed, a delighted smile spread across her face.

"It's your move," I say, keeping my voice down in case it draws Chikako back.

— — —

"You win," Mi announces as I finally succeed in taking her king.

As I expected she didn't let me win so easily, but I still did and one day i'm going to be the best chess player in the world, or rescue bunnies, i'm not sure which yet.

A knock on the door interrupts my eager efforts to reset the board for another game, "Hanako sweetie, time for bed."

"Awwww." scooting round i'm greeted with the warm sight of Mrs Minami, "I was going to play another game with Mi," I point to the chess board, incase she was unclear of my meaning.

"You'll have lots of time for that tomorrow, I'm sure." She walks into my room, followed be a fragrant scent of lavender, that doesn't quite cover up the smell of the cigarettes she smokes on her breaks.

I don't mind the smells, my Daddy used to smoke cigarettes before- _I shouldn't think about that, I'll have more nightmares._ Stopping stock still, I try and think of something nice. Like how nice my Mummy used to smell before she went out on dates, Mrs Minami kinda smells like that. _Kinda._

"Hanako sweetie," placing her hand on my shoulder she gently nudges me towards bed. I want to tell her why I stopped, that I'm not being naughty, but, I don't think I could make the words work.

Without any further prompting needed I climb into bed, the springs creak unhappily, even though I don't weigh very much. With great care Miss Minami pulls the covers over my shoulders; tucking me in. _Mummy used to give me a kiss on the cheek, but I don't think the people who work here are allowed to_.

"There we are, all tucked in toasty warm," for some reason her voice catches in her throat. _Oh._ Am I so ugly now that people can't even talk around me? It makes me feel sad, I don't want people to think about horrible things when they see me, I just want to be Hanako.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the beach tomorrow sweetie?" Miss Minami asks, kneeling down beside my bed. "It's not to late, I can go and add your name to the list."

I shake my head, "I'll be okay here, t.. thank you though."

"Hmmm, but you'll have no one to play with all day?"

"Yes I will," I say, reaching to grab my teddy that's fallen to the floor.

"Hmmm," she hums, fetching my bear. "Well Imaginary friends are nice, but don't you want some real one's as well?"


End file.
